


pie & blankets

by dannys77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pie, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannys77/pseuds/dannys77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama bake some pie and make a blanket fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pie & blankets

_"Autumn... the year's last, loveliest smile."_

 

     Autumn. Arguably the best season out of all four, at least it seemed that way to Hinata. Both Kageyama and himself were strolling down the concrete sidewalks, hands clasped tightly together. They were mostly quiet, with Hinata throwing in some comments every so often, but it was a comfortable silence, one that the both of them had grown rather fond of. However, it all ended rather suddenly when some stranger called out something to the much smaller orange-haired teen, something pertaining to the fact that he and Kageyama were together. Kageyama's facial expression automatically changed to something irritated and terrifying, and before he knew it, Hinata was being dragged over to that person, the black-haired teen muttering murderous things under his breath the whole way there. "What did you just say to him, asshole?" The man didn't dare to utter even one more word, and Hinata began to tug nervously on the taller teen's sleeve. They had a match soon, and he couldn't risk the other having to sit out because he beat the shit out of someone for seemingly next to no reason. "It's okay Kageyama, he stopped, see? Let's just go, 'kay?" He allowed a pouting expression to slip over his features, trying to win Kageyama over to his side. There were a few scary moments of hesitation, then a sigh of resignation. "Fine then, let's just get out of here, Hinata." Beaming at his victory, Hinata laughed for a while, while pulling Kageyama back out to the sidewalk while in a sprint. Despite the other's protests as he went along, he could tell that Kageyama was grinning as well. For the rest of their walk until they reached Kageyama's empty house once again, the black-haired teen was in a grumpy mood. At one point he even released Hinata's hand, saying he didn't want anyone to make fun of Hinata, but the orange-haired boy simply grabbed Kageyama's hand again, saying he didn't care about what others said at all.

    "Ohhhh, Kageyama, I know what we should do!" Pulling things out of the cupboard, standing up on his tip-toes in his bare feet, he turned back around to face Kageyama with a grin. The much taller one tilted his head in confusion, taking some of the things from Hinata's arms before he dropped absolutely everything and started breaking stuff by accident. "Bake something?" It was his best guess, although he knew that the both of the them were absolutely horrid cooks, so he couldn't quite figure out why Hinata wanted to do it. "Yeah, we should make a pie!" Hinata was absolutely ecstatic over this, because he had found a recipe on the internet that, from the picture with it, looked super delicious. "A pumpkin pie, since it's fall!" Kageyama couldn't help but to think about how cute and happy over this Hinata looked, so he gave in, thinking:  _how bad could it turn out?_ So Kageyama pulled things out of the cupboards as Hinata read about what they would need off of his phone, setting all of the things down onto the countertop. And they began baking, They threw ingredients into the bowls, mixing and mixing. They had put on aprons at the beginning, and Hinata had stolen the only white one, so Kageyama was forced to take the other one, which was pink. This had made Hinata laugh quite a bit, and the smaller teen had insisted on taking a picture of Kageyama like that, for the scrapbook he was apparently making. Kageyama thought it was most definitely a load of crap, and had refused, but Hinata ended up getting a picture anyway - but with the both of them in the same picture. Finally, Kageyama slid the pie into the oven so that it could bake. Closing the oven door, he turned back around, suddenly getting attack-hugged by Hinata.  Unprepared, the both of them falling backwards onto the tiled floor. Kageyama's head slammed into the oven door's handle as they went, making momentary pain explode throughout his skull. Then they were both laying on the floor, Hinata laying on top of Kageyama, hugging him. "Ow you dumbass, you made me hit my head." Kageyama reached up and smacked the side of Hinata's head, but he couldn't really stay mad. Hinata looked absolutely adorable in that moment, hair and face covered in random patches of flour, a smile spread across his face as he laughed. Kageyama couldn't help but to genuinely smile as well - even if it was a bit scary. The idiot just had that affect on him, and he couldn't refuse when Hinata snapped another picture of them laying on the floor together, flour-covered faces and messed up hair and all, even that damn pink apron.

    For a couple of minutes, Hinata was fascinated and cemented to the spot he stood, watching the pie bake through the clear oven door. Typically, he had quickly grown tired of watching a pie that nothing seemed to be happening to, and had bounced off towards the living room, pulling Kageyama by the hand along with him. Moving to sit down on the couch, a stack of blankets caught the orange-haired teen's eye. Yet another idea struck him, one he thought to be even better than the pie idea that he had had. "Kageyama, pretty please can we make a blanket fort nest thingy?" Kageyama couldn't help but to roll his eyes, why had this idiot decided to do so many things today? It was a day without volleyball practice, and he had wanted to sit around doing nothing with Hinata. Debating on what to say, his eyes traveled around the living room, coming to rest on the stack of dvds that always laid beside the t.v. "Hmmm, fine, I'll help you build one, but only if you watch a scary movie with me - whatever one I say." Hinata let out a little shriek and then pouted, but knew that Kageyama wasn't going to compromise any further now that he had made up his mind. Resigned, Hinata muttered his agreement, and so they got to work. They ripped the couch cushions off of the couch since they were planning to use the cushions as walls, and Hinata initiated a couch cushion fight. Getting slammed with the couch cushions hurt a lot more than getting hit with pillows, but by the end, Hinata was laying defeated on the floor in a fit of laughter, and Kageyama laid down next to him, smiling broadly and grabbing the smaller hand with his own.  _God, he's so cute._ Hinata turned to look over at Kageyama, and the black-haired teen slid closer and captured Hinata in a kiss, making the other blush like crazy and grow quite shy. There were a few more kisses, but in the end, they did finish the fort. The couch cushions made up the walls, various blankets made the sloping ceiling, and there were tons and tons of blankets on the inside to cover the hard floor and make it soft and comfortable. And God, Kageyama couldn't help but to think of how ugly the thing looked, but he loved it anyway, because he and Hinata had made it together. Hinata had just settled down amongst the blankets, saying how comfy it was, and Kageyama was plunking the dvd into the dvd player when the oven began to beep, alerting them to the fact that the pie was ready. Neither of them were too rushed in moving, however, and when Kageyama looked at Hinata laying on his stomach in the blanket, he stated something that was less of a question and more of a demand. "Hey, HInata, give me your phone." Now it was Hinata's turn to be confused, but he handed the device over anyway, and before he knew it, Kageyama had taken a picture of Hinata laying on the blankets, and Hinata grew embarrassed. "Hey, that's no fair!" But Kageyama was already sending it to himself, and saying, "Hey. You took pictures of me, I should be allowed to take some of you, right?' Shortly after, the two of them got up, heading back out to the kitchen. Hinata opened the oven, and pulled out their pumpkin pie. It wasn't too ugly, but Kageyama wasn't sure if they could exactly trust it. Either way, they pulled out plates, cut two slices from it, and carried it all into the living room in case they decided they wanted more and didn't want to go the whole way to the kitchen. The movie started playing, and it wasn't too scary at first, so Hinata was fine. They ate their pie and decided that although it wasn't great, it didn't make either of them hurl, so they could consider it a success. The blanket fort really was comfortable, and warm too. They had turned off all of the lights, and it was almost making Kageyama drowsy. However, he stayed awake, mainly because it didn't take long for Hinata to get scared, shrieking at every other thing and curling up next to Kageyama, burying his head into his side. "Hey dumbass, you can't watch the movie if you're down there like that." Hinata peeked out again, and the movie passed by with a few more kisses between the two, and with Hinata being terrified by the whole thing.

    The credits began to roll onto the screen, and Hinata once again expressed his strong dislike for scary movies, using the one they had just watched to prove his point. Kageyama wasn't really listening, although he was trying to. He had already seen the movie, and had gotten pretty tired, and a little grumpy because he wanted Hinata to pay more attention to him than the movie. "Hey Hinata, you should stay over tonight." Hinata let the subject of the movie drop, and smiled. "Okay! Let me just call my parents!" Kageyama nodded as the orange-haired teen called  his parents, discussing it with them. When he finally hung up, he announced that he could stay. Kageyama made a sound of acknowledgement, then wrapped his arms around Hinata's much smaller form, allowing himself to fall over and drag Hinata into a laying position with him. "Why don't we just sleep here?" Hinata accepted this idea. Wrapping his own arms around Kageyama's bigger form, he nuzzled his face into Kageyama's neck. He could feel Kageyama shiver at the action, but he knew that they were both way too tired to do much of anything. Kageyama pulled back and kissed Hinata a few more times, slipping his tongue in the last few times that he did, then beginning to kiss Hinata's neck. "Hey, Kageyama, you know we're too tired to do this." With that, Kageyama nodded, allowing words to fall from his mouth. "I know, I know. I just want to let everyone know that we're together, and that you're mine." He sucked at the pale and thin skin of Hinata's neck in a few places, knowing that it would leave hickeys behind. At Kageyama's words, Hinata could feel a shiver pass through him, it gave him a special feeling whenever Kageyama called Hinata his, and Hinata almost wanted to do something more, but Kageyama quickly fell into a slumber, face mere centimeters apart from Hinata. Sighing, Hinata looked at Kageyama's calm face, smiling at how cute and almost innocent he looked. Pressing his own forehead against Kageyama's, he felt himself slipping off into slumber, murmuring a few words before he did so. "Love you, Kageyama."

    The next morning, by the time the filtering sunlight awoke them, the pie had become spoiled from sitting out all night long.

 


End file.
